Ash returns
by Alyona77
Summary: Why did Mary Lynette send Ash away? Now 8 month later she regret her decision. Will Ash forgive her? Is there love strong enough? Read to find out and please review. My first fanficiton!
1. Chapter 1

Mary Lynette stared at her Chemistry homework. she couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was Ash. But he was gone, and she was the one to make him leave. She never told anyone the real reason. She was even afraid to admit that to herself. She didn't think Ash need to change, she just need time to process what had happened. She never imagine that vampires are real, that she would fined a person who understand her. It was all to match for her to handle. She needed time, and with Ash around it would have been impossible. She didn't think right when he was around. Now she miss him like crazy. She feel guilty for making him face his demons alone, but there was nothing she can change now. So she just keep staring at her homework and think how unfair she was to Ash.

Ash suddenly feel pain in his chest. Something was wrong, but not with him. _Mary Lynette, he thought. _Something was bothering her. He could feel-it thought silver cord. It been 8 month sense he left her and his sisters. There was no minute in that 8 months that he didn't think about her. She was the only reason he joined Circle Daybreak. Sometimes he didn't agree with the what they where doing, but he keep quit. She was the only reason he keep going, that he walk up in the morning. He knew she needed time, it was to match to sudden. Everything she knew and believe in was wrong. So when she send him away, he did as he was told. But the pain in his chest was still there, he would not let her be hurt. Agreement or no agreement, he was coming back today.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash quickly got up and made his way to the Thierry office. He needed to go back to Mare. She needs him, he could feel it. He didn't knew why, and at the moment he didn't care. All he could think is that he was coming back to his soulmate. Now all he need is transportation. Ash knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Thierry voice come from behind the door."Is something wrong Ash?"

"Yes, but not with me. It's Mary-Lynette,"Ash said.

"Well than what are you still doing here?" Thierry asked. "Here is the key, go!"

Ash took the key and quickly walk to he door.

"Thanks,"Ash stopped before he reach the door.

"Anytime,"Thierry smiled.

Ash knew there was a long drive ahead of him, but he could wait. He wait 8 month for this moment, he could wait 10 more hours. _I'm coming back, Ash sent a silent message to Mary-Lynette. _

_He is coming back, Mary-Lynette thought. _He was really coming back. She got his message. He was closer by each second.

"He is back," she told Mark.

"Who is?" Mark looked up from a pile of books.

"Ash," she said. "He is on his way."

"Thats great I tell Jade and the girls," Mark left the house to tell his soulmate the news.

Mary-Lynette was happy, and scared. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't see or hear from Ash For 8 month. Yes, she was the one to sent him away, but he could have wrought at least. She shook her head, she was thinking about Ash here. He would not do that. What if he hate her now, for making him leave? What if just come to say that? Could she possible survive that? There was so many other questions running thought her mind. The most important question was: did he still love her? She didn't knew what to think. Her life was complicated enough without a vampire for a soulmate. She did knew one think she still loves him, soulmates or not.

The knock on the door interrupt her train of thought. She knew it was him. He was officially back. It was time to face her fears.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash knock an the door, he could hear Mary-Lynette take a deep breath. Her thoughts were running wild. Ash could hear the footsteps, now she was getting closer. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she opened the door.

Ash dreamed about this moment for the past 8 month, but not even his wildest imagination could compare with reality.

"Hi,"Mary-Lynette was the first to break the silence.

"Hey,"Ash said.

For the first time in his life, Ash Redfern felt scared. He who was always in control, he who had no fear. How could this one girl change him so match?

"I know it's only been 8 month, but I feel there was something wrong,"Ash tried to explain himself.

"I was stressing about school,"Marry-Lynette said.

Ash could tell she was lying.

"Thats it," he asked "You can tell me you know."

"There is nothing to tell,"Mary-Lynette look down.

Ash took her hand, and immediately the soulmate connection brought there minds together.

_Ash don't, Mare warned him. _

Ash just ignored her, he looked in her mind for an answer.

_Please don't, Mare braking voice stopped him. _

_Why won't you tell me Mare? I'm your soulmate. I even went to make up for my past. All for you. Don't you think I have a right to know? Ash asked _

_It's my bissunes Ash, you can't just storm into my mind like that! _

Ash felt Mare broke the connection, by kicking him in the shin.

_Not this again, he thought. _

Mary-Lynette successfully broke the connection. She didn't want Ash to see, what was bothering her. he was right about one think, he did had a right to know.

"Don't you ever do that again Ash,"she warned him "Or I will stake you myself!"

"Why wont you talk to me?"he asked "Mare please don't shut me out like that."

"I told you I need time, I waned you Ash,"Mary-Lynette voice broke. She was on edge of crying.

"8 month Mare! I give you 8 month. How long do need? This is not just about me making up for my past? Is it?"Ash was getting angry now.

_Dam he was getting closer, she thought. _Somehow the fear only made her angrier.

"Don't turn the table around Ash. This has nothing to do with your past, and we all know there is no way you made up for all those thinks," the minute the words left Mary-Lynette mouth she regret them.

"Ash i didn't," she begin.

"Don't," he silent her,"Don't try to make this about my mistakes. I paid my price, I suffer the consequences, but its not enough for you. Thats the problem. No matter how match I do, it will never please you," Ash put his hands in the air dramatically.

Mary-Lynette didn't have anything to say. She was mad, but not at Ash. She was mad at herself. Ash was not stupid, he was one of the most intelligent people she meet.

"Thats it is, isn't,"it was not a question. Ash stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry for wasting my time, I'm sorry for trying to change myself for you. maybe me dad wad right about humans, after all."

With that Ash just walked out of Mary-Lynette house and her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash slammed the car door. He felt stupid. What was he thinking? Just because they are soulmates doesn't mean they will be together. No matter what he do, he will never be good enough for her.

Ash pushed on the gas pedal. He needed to get away from this place, but not before he sees his sisters.

Mary-Lynette broke in tears. She never cried like this, nit even the night she killed Jeremy. This was tears of pure pain. She just lost Ash, her soulmate. And she had no one but herself to blame.

Ash quickly made his way to his sisters house. He was not surprised to find Mark there.

"Ash you back!" Jade said and hugged her brother.

Rowan and Kestrel follow their little sister example.

"So haw are been?"Rowan asked.

"Fine," Ash tried to sound normal.

"Have you seen Mare?"Mark asked.

"Yes, we had a little chat," Ash said without looking directly at Mark.

"So, are you staying?" Kestrel asked.

"No,i just come to say Hi," he said to quickly. "I need to get Thierry car back."

"Oh spill it," Kestrel said "What did you do this time?"

"i know it's hard to believe, but nothing," Ash shrugged. He didn't want his sisters see him broken.

"Don't lie Ash," Jade plead "We know you better than that."

"Is Mare ok?" Mark asked. Concern writing all over his face.

"How should I know," Ash snapped.

"Now we getting somewhere," Rowan shook her head.

"Did you guys had a fight?" Jade asked. "You know she missed you, leaving would be a stupid mistake."

"She has a funny way of showing it," Ash was getting irritated. he needed something to do , to get her off his mind.

"I'm going hunting," Ash announced and when to his car.

He didn't have human blood for about 8 month. Well he was about to change that. 

Mary-Lynette couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. She was helpless.

"Mare are you here?"Mark voiced filled the house.

She could here someone footsteps now. _Go away. Mary-Lynette thought, but she couldn't said out-loud. _

"There you are," Rowan said gently "I found her," she told everyone else.

"You look like crap," Mark said.

"Mark!" Jade elbow her soulmate.

That made Mary-Lynette heart break all over again. Why cant she be like her brother? He didn't care that his soulmate his a vampire. No! She had to be stubborn, and now look! Ash was gone, for good.

"Mary-Lynette common, you need to rest," Rowan-gently helped her get up. "It's been a long day."

"I'm not tired," She protest.

"Yes, you are. We talk tomorrow," Kestrel said.

The girls helped Mary-Lynette to her bedroom.

Mary-Lunette did feel existed, emotionally. As soon as she closed her eyes, Mark and the girls left the room.

Ash walked to into a bar. This was a perfect place to start. A bunch of drunk girls looking for trouble. It was not his usual crowd, but it will do.

Immediately all the heads turn in his direction. He chuckled. humans were so predictable.

"Beer," he ordered, and took a look around. One of the girls cut his eye, she looked familiar.

"Your back, " the girl sit beside him.

"Hello Bunny," Ash smiled to himself for remembering her name.

"You just could stay away, could you," she giggled.

She looked more care free, than the last time he saw her.

"I wouldn't guess your a bar type if girl," he observed.

"It helps me relax," she smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Ash could smell alcohol in her system. A prefect victim.

"Would you like to take a walk, it's to crowded in her?" Ash asked with a charming smile.

"I would love to," Bunny answered with a smile of her own.

8 month and he still got it!

"So what brings you back?" Bunny asked.

"See how my sisters are doing," Ash told her part of the reason.

"Thats nice," she stopped and turn around to face him.

It was abios what she waiting for. Ash lean closer and whispered: _Close your eyes and relax. _

Bunny obeyed the command immediately.

Ash lean closer right to her neck, were the pulse was the strongest.

_Ash, don't, a broken voice pleaded him._

"Mare?" Ash turned around, but there was no one there.

_I'm going crazy, he thought. _

He lean to Bunny neck again.

_Don't , Mare voice said again. You better than that! _

Ash feel like someone just slapped him. She was right, he was better than that.

"Go home Bunny, " he told the girl, and walk to his car.

He need to get the hell out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

"No," Mary-Lynette shout, and run to the garage.

She need to stop Ash, before he do something stupid. This was all her fault. If she would Just talk to him, it was to late now.

She speed toward the bar. Ash didn't have that match time to get away. She had no idea what she was going to say, all she knew id that she need to stop him. Mary-Lynette drove as fast as the car would allow. SHe never been so careless in her life. She was getting closer

"Don't leave," she sent him a pleading message.

"Give me one reason, why I should?" he asked.

She cold feel his anger toward her. She didn't blame him,all she need was for him to wait a few seconds.

"Ash just please," she tried again.

"Fine," Ash said.

Mary-Lynette finally saw the lights of the bar. She hit the break immediately.

"Ouch," she complained, slamming the break like tat was not a good idea.

"You drive like a maniac Mare," Ash chuckled, but there was no humor in his dry voice.

Mare-Lynette feel the urge to kick him again.

"Don't even think about it," Ash warned her.

"Fine," she said in the small voice.

She looked around, she had no idea how to start.

"I'm sorry," she finally said "I was wrong." She didn't dare to look at Ash, she was to afraid.

"Why did you stop me?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Mary-Lynette was took by surprise with Ash question.

"Bunny," he remind her.

"Because, it was not you Ash. Your a better person," she said. Mare saw his mind. yes, there was some bad stuff in there, but it was not important now.

"Thats not what you thought hours ago," Ash said, and kick the rock.

For a second Mary-Lynette follow the rock with her eyes.

"No, Ash it was never about you or your past. It was about me," she finally said the truth out-loud "I was not ready. It was to match Vampires, Werewolf's, The Night World..."her voice broke and tears begin to fall. Even thinking about the night she killed Jeremy was still painful.

"Don't cry Mare," Ash voice become softer.

Slowly he made his was to her.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I should have told you, but I was scared and confused. i thought if I sent you away, I will figure thinks out," she sobbed.

Ash couldn't take it any longer. He embraced Mare. She clink to him for support. She was just crying, not saying anything. Ash helpless and useful, just like the night Jeremy died.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Mary-Lynette finally spoke, her voice was dry from all that crying.

"I already forgive you," Ash said and pull Mare face up "Just promise me next time, you talk to me. Don't shut me out like this."

He now understood why Mare was scared. It was hard for any person to find out about The Night World, but having vampire as a soulmate thats even harder.

Mare smiled "Ok"

Ash took her face in his hands and kiss her like his life was depending on it. And it did, without her he was nothing. Tonight events proof that.

_We where meant to be like this, Mare said to Ash. _

_Yes, and by the way I love you, he said._

_I love you to. _

**If you want me to continue, than please review! This is me first fanfiction ever, so please be nice. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mary-Lynette feel at home. She relies what was important to her. it didn't matter that Ash was a vampire. He was also a person, with a brave heart. It didn't matter who he was, the only think that matter is that she loves him. Mare cling tighter to Ash, she just want to make share he was really here.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ash said.

"You better not," she warned him.

"Or what?" Ash pooled away to look at her face.

"Do you really want to know?" Mare asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Ash give that a thought "No," he said with a smile of his own.

"So what were you thinking with the whole Bunny thing?" Mare asked.

Ash looked away uncomfortably.

"Ash i just want to know the reason," she put her hand on his cheek. "You can trust me."

"I know that, it just I was mad Mare," he took her hand in his. "I thought you give up on me. That you thought I was still the old Ash."

"But your not! Even when you were, you didn't believe in the thinks you did or say," Mare-Lynette pointed out.

Ash was good at fooling everyone, even himself. Mare saw his mind, she knew him.

"So you really forgive me?" Ash asked.

"There was nothing to forgive in the first place," Mare assure him.

Ash feel relief washing over him. He was finally happy, He now understood why Mare pushed him away. Ash noticed Mare shiver.

"It's cold, we should go," Ash said and hugged her tighter.

"I don't want to go," she complained.

"What about your parents and Mark? They are probably worried," Ash pointed out the facts.

"Your right," Mare agreed. "Do you wanna come?"

"I drive behind you," Ash said. "I have to make share you don't drive like a maniac again."

Mare hit his arm, "You just had to brought that up!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it was just to funny "Ash chuckle, and kiss her forehead.

"Sure," Mare smile, and walked to her car.

Ash followed close behind. Mare seem to feel better, because she obeyed all the traffic rules.

"So how was that for a maniac driver?" Mare asked with a slight grin.

"I have to admit your getting a little better," Ash smiled.

"A little?" Mare asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, a little," Ash tried not to light at her expression.

Mare didn't answer at his remark, and just start walking toward the house. He smiled and follow her. They were officially back together. This was his home.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary-Lynette could feel the sun on her skin. It feel nice and warm. She didn't really want to wake up. She feel peaceful.

_Ash, Mary-Lynette thought. _She immediately set up, and re run the events of previews day. It was a mess, but in the end it all worked out.

Last night Ash stayed for a little wile. They talk about Mare school, and how Ash joined Circle Daybreak. So match has changed from the first time they meet. For one they didn't hate each other anymore. Second they both changed as people. They grew older and wiser. In some ways.

They still were not sure, what's next for them. Hearing about the End of the World, kind of open her eyes. On the thinks she want to do.

But first shower. Twenty minutes later, clean and sparkly Mare made her way to Ash house.

"Hey, Mary-Lynette," Rowan greed her.

"Hey," Mare smile. "By the way thanks, for yesterday," she remember the way Rowan and the girls take care of her.

"Anytime," Rowan smile.

"So if Ash is still here, I take that you guys made up last night," Kestrel look up from her book.

"Yes," Mare said.

"That's fantastic," Jade hag Mary-Lynette. "I told Ash not to leave. I was right!" With that Jade skip to the back yard.

"We better go feed," Rowan said to Kestrel. "By the way Ash is still a sleep," she turn to face Mary-Lynette.

"He is not a morning person," Kestrel smile.

"Thats a surprise," Mare laugh.

The girls smile at her and left. Mare didn't feel like sitting alone. So she dissuade to wake up Ash.

Mare knew the house, so she was pretty positive which room Ash was stain in. She quietly open the door, and sure there he was. Ash look happy, and peaceful. Mare feel guilty for having to wake him up.

_Maybe just few more minutes, Mare thought. _She shut the door, and lie down next to him. before she knew, Mare drift to sleep next to Ash.

Ash arm suddenly bump into something. _What the hell, he thought. _Ash open his eyes, and discover Mare lying next to him a sleep. _When did she got here? _Ash smile, he could get use to waking up next to Mare. He laid silently, and just watch her. She seem so beautiful, with her hair all mess up. Her eyes close, and her lips slightly parted.

Ash lightly brush hair out of Mare face. She sign in her sleep. and smile. Ash felt his heart beet faster. It seem crazy how one gustier make him feel so happy.

He lean closer and lightly kiss her. Mare sign and open her eyes.

"I feel a sleep," she said with a smile.

"You sure did," Ash said and kiss her again. This time longer and more passionate.

"You made this the best morning I had," Ash told Mare.

"Than maybe I should come to wake you more after," Mary-Lynette said.

"I would love that," Ash said and lean for another kiss.

This time Mare pull away.

"Good, now go take a shower. Your sisters are probably downstairs waiting for us," Mare got up and pill her hair in the ponytail.

"So bossy," Ash complain.

Mare just shook her head at his comment.

Ash shower in the world record. Being a vampire kind of help. He find Mare wondering around the room.

"Find anything interesting?" he ask.

"There is practical nothing in here," she said and turn around to face Ash.

"I didn't really had time to unpack yet," Ash said with a memory of previews day on his mind.

"I can help you," Mare offer.

"So you would rather spend your afternoon helping me, than study the stars?" Ash ask with an innocent smile.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I rather do study the stars," Mare said with a smile of her own. "Thanks Ash," she walk to him, and give him a kiss on he cheek.

"Oh, no," Ash stop her from leaving. "Your not going."

"Says who?" She challenge.

"Me," Ash said proudly.

"And why would I listen to you?" Mare asked.

Ash smirk at her determine expression. He was not letting her spend an afternoon alone. He just got her back!

"Because I love you, and I got you a present," Ash said.

"You can't buy me," Mare said and poke him in the chest.

"Oh, I know that," Ash said and hug her tightly.

This was going to be a quiet an afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ash, are you awake?" Rowan voice came through the door.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"We should better go downstairs," Mare run her hand through Ash's hair.

"Do we have to?" he ask innocently.

"Your a pervert Ash!" Mare giggle and poke his arm.

"I know," Ash didn't bother to deny.

"Lets go," Mare took his hand, and lid him downstairs.

The girls and Mark were waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Did you sleep ok?" Kestrel ask them with a wink.

Ash smile and Mary-Lynette blush.

"I take that as a yes," Jade giggle.

"So, Ash are you staying now?" Rowan ask.

"Yes, but I have to Thierry about Circle Daybreak first," Ash said seriously.

"Thats remind me. Yesterday was a so crazy, I forgot to ask. How are you been?" Rowan join Kestrel at the kitchen table.

"Busy," Ash shrug. "There is a lot of stuff going on."

"Oh, with the End of the World think?" Jade ask.

"That and The Soulmate Principle," Ash look at Mare, who was silent. It was abios she didn't like where the conversation was going. "I can't really go into details."

"So it's pretty bad out-there," Kestrel came up with the conclusion.

"Let's not talk about this," Jade suggest. "Ash just came back. We should celebrate!"

"Actually I was going to unpack and Mare was gong to help me," he wink at Mare.

"That's boring," Jade wined.

"We can take Tiggy for a walk," Mark suggest, and nod to his sister.

"That's great," Jade clap her hands, and follow Mark.

"Kestrel and I are going shopping. So have fun," Rowan smile and left with her sister.

"So it's just you and me," Ash said with a warm smile.

"Should we start unpacking now or later?" Mare wonder.

"Later, presents first," Ash said and rich to his pocket. He took out a velvet box, and give it to Mary-Lynette.

"What is it?" her were full with wonder.

"Open it," Ash encourage her.

Mare slowly open the box and gasp**(No he is not proposing, sorry! ) **It was a neclase with a blue star. It was beyond beautiful.

"Oh Ash thanks. It's amazing," she hug her boyfriend.

"Let me help you put it on, " Ash suggest, and took the necklace out. Carefully her brush Mare hair out of the way, and place the necklace around her neck.

"Beautiful," he comment, and kiss her. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you to," Mare said, and press herself closer to him.

**Sorry, I didn't update sooner. I had a busy copal of weeks. I hope you like it! And sorry again :(**


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the afternoon Mare help Ash unpack some of his stuff. He decide to just unpack the necessary things.

"Everyone wants to meet you," Ash nuzzle on Mare neck when they sit on his bed.

"Really?" she ask. Ash old her a lot about Circle Daybreak. She seem to like some of the members, just by Ash stories.

"Even Quinn?" Mare ask. She still couldn't believe, that scary dangerous vampire Ash was afraid of join Circle Daybreak. It amaze her how match Soulmate Principle simply change people.

"Especially him, he still thinks I made up the story," Ash smile to himself.

"But why would you do that?" Mare tern around to face Ash.

"To make fun of them," Ash shrug. "I don't really know why."

Mare let her mind wonder for a moment. It would be nice to meet everyone, but would they like her?

_They would love you Mare, Ash told her. The girl who change Ash Redfern. Trust me on this one. _

Mare smile at Ash comment. She feel happy that she was the one who change him. He change her to, in some ways more that others.

"You would especially like Lady Hannah," Ash continue. "She is Thierry soulmate. We have a lot in common with them."

"What that?" Mare wonder.

"Well Thierry is the first made vampire. They meet a long time ago, as a cave people." Ash chuckle at the thought. "Let's just say Thierry screw up and Hannah had to wait for him, when he fix his mistake."

"You said they meet as cave people, but she is not vampire, So how is she still a life today?" Mare eyes got bigger.

"She is an old soul Mare, she been reincarnated a lot of times," Ash explain.

"Oh," Mare smile.

"Would you like to come with me?" Ash suddenly ask.

"What about my family, school?" Mare ask.

"You have 2 month left Mare, and then you done. And as if for the family you are going to college," Ash have give this a thought.

Mare raise an eyebrow. "Have you been thinking about this?"

"I have," he smile proudly.

"I don't know Ash," she said honestly.

"Mare I have to come back there eventually, and I rather it's with you," he said and pull her for a kiss.

He was right, he can't stay here forever. As match as she want him to, he can't. There was to match bad stuff. She didn't want to stay here alone, and wonder if Ash was ok. She want to be by his side.

Mare broke the kiss and said, "I go."

"Really?" Ash eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes I rather go then stay here. Not knowing anything would kill me," Mare smile.

"Than it seattle," Ash said. "After school ends."

"After school ends," Mare smile and kiss him.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mary-Lynette look around her room for the last time. School had ended a week ago. So, now she was moving to Las Vegas with Ash.

"Are you ready?" Ash ask.

"Yes," Mare answer. She smile and took his hand. She was ready. This was meant to be. Her and Ash. Together Forever!

Ash lid Mare downstairs. They say there goodbyes. He was happy Mare agree to go with him. There was so many thinks to worry about, but as long as he got Mare. He knew he could face anything. They were starting a new journey, and Ash knew there would be bumps on the road. He was ready for those bumps, but he was especially looking forward to good things!

**It's finally done! I can't believe it! I think it's good! I don't know if I should wright a sequel to this story. Maybe there life's with Circle Daybreak? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
